Dark Gate
by Keaton Phoxx
Summary: Scarlett was killed by her best friend...and is now on an adventure to save humans while her killer plots to destroy everything angels have made.
1. Dead

There they are…staring at me just as I stare right back at them. I almost wanted to cry at there beauty. But, at this moment, who was I to cry?  
A beautiful gate shone in my path about ten feet away from me. They looked like they where…glowing? Would I be surprised if they where? That's what they where supposed to do, right? Shine? Or, perhaps not. The gate was long, never ending as far as I could see. It stretched in a perfectly straight line, never curving, it's long, black, iron arms looking like they wanted to hug me, welcoming me to them. There where sharp points at the top of each metal post, and they would look threatening, if only they weren't glimmering too. I was forced to smile, even though I know it's the last thing I should be doing. I knew where I was. I knew what happened.  
My name is Scarlett, and right now, I'm dead.  
I'm currently staring at the very death that holds me, this gate, my only hint. I know that as soon as I pass them, I'll die. But, am I not already dead? No…I am, I have to be. I was murdered. I remember seeing her kill me. I remember feeling it. Sure, it was not the most horrible thing that's ever happened to me, but it sure was not fun.

I stare at the gates a little longer, biting on my lower lip as I try to figure out what to do. I debated with myself on weather or not to go though. I'm not sure why I was hesitating…I was dead, why not explore death a little? It's an interesting subject that I'm sure a lot of people would like to know more about…to a point. I sigh, and stare at the ground a moment. I chew on my lip some more, and groan to see the gates are still waiting for me. My footsteps are heavy, and deliberately loud as I make my way toward it. It opens silently , and I step though the dark line.

I immediately regret it.

I instantly knew it was the worst decision I have ever made in my existence on Earth. That one step…that tiny pass through the gate…why did I do it?

Pain. Horrible, agonizing, unbearable, pain. It coursed through very vessel and cell in my body, stabbing every millimeter with a needle that had been dropped in the burning fires of hell for the last thousand years. I knew I was screaming….though I didn't hear it, feel it, or suggest it. It was just an inevitable fact. Being murdered felt like rolling around on a pink cloud with a pack of frolicking bunnies that had been dried drastically with a hair drier compared to this. Yes, being murdered was a pleasure compared to this.

As fast as it had come, the pain faded, snapping out of the core of my body. Everything was black, and NOW I could hear myself screaming. My lungs felt like they where going to split open from it. The blackness that I hadn't noticed was even there started to fade, and turn to a bluish tint. Then, the familiarity of my room fuzzed its way into my vision. I stopped screaming, and I still haven't taken in an inhale of breath for what feels like five minuets to me. I quickly follow this by swallowing sweet oxygen. Next, I feel a warm hand press against my shoulder, and I flinch. Well…I'm not completely out of it…though…I am dead…this must be it…you go back to your old life…and people get to call you insane for the rest of it. No. That's not right. My eyes flick toward the direction of the hand, and I see my fathers face staring at me in shock. His mouth was open, and his eyes where the size of pool balls. I manage to laugh, and his mouth clicks shut.

After I calmed down a little, he struggled to force information out of me.

He made sure I told him everything about my 'dream.' And I did. I told him about me being murdered. I told him about the gate…and the color of the floor, the feeling that was incomprehensible to the human mind. He took it all with a roll of his eyes, and another pat on my shoulder to make sure I was alright. I wasn't.

You may thing that a simple wash in the shower would be the most innocent thing possible, right? Well, before you go and agree with me, know that it's not. In my world, all it takes is a shower for you life to completely change. See, I had a razor in my hand, and I was leaning over. The razor was pressed against the top of my ankle, and I gently pull up with the slightest bit of pressure. As I do, a sudden jerk up snags my skin, and cuts through. I pull the razor away. The strange thing about razor cuts, it they don't hurt. They just bleed…A LOT. I expected so much as this one, and seeing how my shower was pretty much at its climax. (Aside from my slightly furry legs) I step out, wrap a towel around my body, and await the flow of blood. None soon comes. I sigh in exasperation, and plop down on the toilet, pulling my leg up and examining the bloodless wound. Again, for the third time this week, I almost started crying. There was not a drop of the red, crimson blood that is so fatal to us humans. No. Instead, a stream of gold spilled from the cut, cascading down my foot and dripping to the ground. It didn't feel warm like blood does…nor cold. It mimicked my skin temperature perfectly. Of course, curiosity took over just then, and I instinctively grabbed the first few sheets of toilet paper that I could. It was 'bleeding' horribly!

I was sure I'd lost an entire gallon of 'blood' within the 30 seconds the cut existed. I place the paper over my leg, almost in tears from panic. I freeze for a moment, unable to help but remove the tissue, and examine the injury.  
It was gone, my skin was flawless…aside from the golden smears on my leg. I race to the kitchen, desiring to experiment this strange event further. I grab a knife…and bring it to my arm, just wanting to get one more drop out…then hesitated. Something was different… I blinked, and bring my arm closer to my face, staring at it as my eyes trail over my wrist. My veins…they weren't the deep blue I was used to, but gold. I let out a scream of frustration and hurl the knife into the sink, growling as I stomped into my room, quickly tossing on clothes, scooping up my jacket and soon escaped through the door.

I stubbornly pull my jacket up to my throat, biting the inside of my cheek, lost in thought. I stopped when I broke the skin, and tasted blood. My eyebrows rose, and I spat on the ground. I gold glob rests. I growled again, muttering under my breath. I wanted to know what was happening to me. Should I go to the hospital? A little town like this doesn't have a hospital close to it….it would take me and hour to walk there. I let out a small sigh, and keep my eyes glued to the ground. I didn't know it at the time…but I was walking toward my own little sanctuary. It was a forest area. I had always wanted to live in the middle of a forest. All by myself, in a twisted old house. One where the roof leaked a little when it rained. I soon found myself stumbling against a log, and I slowly ease by butt onto it, my hands shaking terribly. I could have thrown up. I was scared, stressed, and very dizzy.

I sat there lost in a web of thoughts I'd never recall for what felt like two hours. I could have walked to the hospital and back in that time…but no, I had to sit around and think. Around three hours, I heard someone behind me. I was a little shocked. The whole reason this place was my sanctuary was because no one ever visited. I didn't give them much attention though; I was too lost in my own labyrinth of a mind. I felt someone touch my shoulder…but it could have been my imagination. Suddenly the touch turned into a pull, and I was twirled around. I shocked myself, and waved my arms frantically as my balance was lost. I felt the cold forest floor crunch under me, my legs resting against the fallen trunk of the tree.

My light blue eyes float up, and I spot my attacker. He was a few years older then me. He had dark brown hair, and intense green eyes that where glaring down at me. I scowled back at him.

"That wasn't very polite, was it?" I demanded.

"Get up, we need to go." He growled back.

I blinked at him, and slowly get to my feet, brushing myself off as I did.

"You need to go, I need to-"

"Scarlett, I don't have time for this, we have to leave, right now." He grabbed my hand, and pulled me a few feet, "I'll explain everything on our way." He promised, glaring over his shoulder at me.

I hadn't told him my name. That's how it always worked. Someone you didn't know came out of nowhere, knowing everything about you, and unravels your destiny. I groan.

"I'm listening." I mutter darkly.

"You know a girl named Aubrey, well she killed you." He glanced back at me, and grinned. "I'm sure you remember that."

My eyes narrowed at him, threatening. Before I could defend myself, he spoke up again. "Your trying to live you life as if nothing happened…this is wrong. When people are murdered, it means they die before they are meant to. Everything is planned, and scheduled…my job is to make sure everything follows that schedule. It's your job now too. We're what you would know as angles. We help people get to where they're going after they die." He explained.

"You know, you can't just pop in out of no where and tell people that they're dead, I mean, that's just rude! And…and it would have been a little better if you gave some sympathy to the dead people, I mean, you think that, maybe, perhaps, they've been having a hard time? It's not easy to accept stuff like-"

"Your dead." Ty cut me off.  
I spun around, and stalked off, away from him, forcing my brain to function proper thoughts. To make sense…that it never really had the ability of in the first place.

He smiled, "Give me a moment to explain." He suggested from behind me. He seemed careless, as if it didn't matter to_ him_ if I knew or not. It probably didn't, but for some reason, that made me think it was more important to_ me_ that he was suggesting.

People live until they die. That's the simplest fact in the world. It's true; it's easy, and simple. I don't apply to this rule. Not really. I didn't die of a disease, I did not die of old age. I was murdered. That means I died before I was supposed too. That means my life isn't supposed to be over, but it is. Since I am not dead properly, I cannot advance to wherever we go after we die. (Ty has no idea either, so he couldn't tell me what it is.) I had two options. I'd already made one. I could have rejected the fact that I was dead, (I'll explain this further later. It's frightening, trust me) or, accepted it. The gate. I needed to walk through the gate. I did, and now I'm put to the only use possible for a victim like me. I must do three things.

1: Live the rest of the time I had of my life. I'm only a teenager, so , I'm going to be stuck like this for a while.

2: Transport the people I am assigned, (by Ty) to the gate where they make their decision.

3: Tell other victims of murder this, and help them as well as possible.

Ty ended up sitting down as well. "What happens if you don't go through the gate?" I asked him. A grimace crossed his features.

If you don't go through the gate. If you reject death, then you stay where you are. You live on the world, not communicating with anything or anyone. You are unable to touch things that has 'life' on them. Warmth mainly. No one can see you. This is why shows like Ghost-hunters exist. Leave something alone for 15 years, a house, an object. If you had no human-contact for thousands of years, you would want to pick up anything you found too. You would want to try and talk to people, right? Some form of communication, something to say that you exist.

I'd never took the phrase, "its hell," more seriously. What could be worse then death not even existing to save you from this world? Nothing.


	2. A lesson

Aubrey was just the first one listed, there where more. I was supposed to have about six, but because I was new, Ty promised me he would only give me four; he would add the other two to his schedule. Ty hurled a flat, brown notepad at me, it's binding was parchment, and he promised me that it wouldn't last long. He said I had to get used to what I was doing before I started receiving permanent things.  
"Write this down" He ordered. I scribbled the date on the paper with the installed pen, just to humor him mostly…and so that I felt like I had a use.

1: Gretchen, the fish…

I stared at him, arching my eyebrows. "I think I can handle more than a fish." I rallied, trying to get something a bit more exiting then that.

Ty laughed in a way that I was sure intended to mock me. "No, Scarlett, you can't." He promised.

Because my stubborn attitude refused to accept that answer, I spoke up, "Just because I-"

"You are about to take the life of a significant animal away from a small child. You have to place that life ten feet away from the gate, the chances of Gretchen flopping ten feet in between two bars are very slim. After the fish _doesn't_ make it, I'm going to set you and her together in a room where you have you watch Gretchen suffer with no water, or oxygen until I really see you cry. You need to comprehend what you are dealing with."

I was silent for a moment, "What if she makes it through the gate?"

His eyes narrowed, and threatened me, so I shut up. Ty wasn't a very fun person.

With Ty directly behind me, I crept in the house, (Ty had to remind me that I couldn't actually be heard) where Gretchen resides. I slowly dipped my cupped hands under the surface of the water in the aquarium, and lifted my hands up under the fish's little, orange body. I pulled it up at first, but it remained in the water, while an exact replica of the fish's corpse (It's real body now floating belly-up in the water) flopped about in the bowl of my hands. I grinned and sticking my tongue out at Ty, just letting him know how little emotion I had. A thought passed through my head. What now? Ty grabbed by elbow before I could pass the inquiry over, and twirled me around.

There is was…the dark gate. I smiled, and looked up at Ty in a dreamy daze. "I love this place." I informed him, fluttering my eyes.

Ty apparently didn't. He silently and gently grabbed my wrist and pulled me toward the gate, across the unidentifiable colored floor. He released me, and then pointed to the ground. "She has to start here…and you have until she makes a decision. The only way you can try to help her is mentally. You can yell, and scream…and hope she's open minded enough to understand."

"Can she see me?"

"Of course not."

I gently placed the fish on the floor, and stepped back, watching her twist and flop helplessly. Poor Gretchen.

"So…you where with me when I was doing this?" I asked Ty. I was sitting down, my legs crossed, watching the hopeless fish with Ty doing the same right next to me. His hands where folded, fingers entwined, and supporting his chin as his intent stare followed Gretchen.

"Scarlett, I was with you your whole life. I've seen everything you have ever done, and heard all of your thoughts. I helped you make decisions in your life, and let you make mistakes." He glanced at me, and rose an eyebrow. "I could have let you live…kept you from drinking last night."

My eyes widened. "That's…embarrassing…" I growled.

He just nodded. "You're my very first human. My little pet."

"You could have kept me alive." I accused.

"I didn't want to interfere with your decisions."

"Did you know?

"That she would kill you? No."

"But you could have made me stop drinking."

"I CAN make you do anything."

My jaw dropped. "Still?"

"Absolutely anything." He said, smiling. "Scarlett, your fish isn't going anywhere." He said, dropping the previous conversation.

"Wouldn't some angels…wouldn't they just control their…humans entirely?"

Ty sighed, "Can we please have this conversation later, Scarlett? I-"

"No! Did you ever control me? How many times!? Why!?" I demanded.

"Scarlett." His voice was calm, reasonable. "I'll explain everything later, I promise. Now, will you pl-"

I cut him off with a mindless attack. I sprung forward, twisting my hands around Ty's shirt and slamming his head back against the floor.

He froze, staring up at me with a shocked expression, he lightly grabbed one of my hands from his shirt, prying it away. "Scarlett, calm down."  
My shaky breathing stopped instantly, and lung full's of air covered me. All forms of anger vanished the second the words left his lips.

"Get off." He continued gently.  
I obediently slid off of him, sitting on my knees and watching as he sat up. It took me a moment to realize what happened.  
He was demonstrating.

Gretchen didn't make it far. She had hopped mindlessly two feet toward the gate, then curved back. Ty had me pick her up, and when he spun me around again, we where in a house. As he led me to a room, Ty explained that us angels can go anywhere, just by thinking about a destination. So…this was his home? Ty laughed, and ran his hand through his dark hair, smiling at me. I was forced to smile back. Ugh, I acted so stupid around him! Why, oh why did I have to be such a self conscious little weirdo? I blinked, realizing that my angel was speaking to me, and I quickly started to pay attention.

"-We can't tell anybody anything, of course. We can still live as if human…but we can only be seen by people who don't know our names. Anyone who knew your name will not be able to see you, though you can see them perfectly well. You can talk to people who have yet acquired your name also…but then they know it…so you should probably go incognito when dealing with humans. We're in Arizona now…I live here. I hardly ever use this house though. I don't sleep, I don't eat…and neither do you anymore. Your dead."  
Again, my eyes narrowed as he told me about my death. Those two words just made me shudder. I hated them.

As he promised, Ty placed me in a room, and locked the door behind me. Just Gretchen and I, her on Ty's table, her foggy black eyes staring me down, while I sat and watched her. She looked so sad. I wondered what it was like…being dead, yet still alive. It took me a moment to realize that I knew exactly how it felt…With a roll of my eyes, I continue to think about her. Ty said he heard my thoughts…so I may as well get this over with. He said he wouldn't let me go until I was crying over her… I leaned back, and crossed my arms.

I wasn't sure how long it had been, but my nose started to burn, and my throat felt like I had tried to swallow a light-bulb. As soon as my eyes accumulated moisture, Ty opened the door, and I raced over to him, knocking the chair against the ground as I did. My arms slid around his waist, and I was crying in an almost uncontrollable way. He was right again…I would have to work on that.


	3. More then a small mistake

"So, I need to watch….Aubrey? For…ever? And…who's my human? Is it Dmitri, or…how do you say this again?" Ty pronounced the name flawlessly.

"It's Ethiopian."

"Whatever."

He sighed. "Dmitri is your human…he hasn't been born yet though. He will be in a few hours…you need to take"-He said the African name again, pointing at it in my little book as he said it-"and bring him to the gate…then, watch over Aubrey until Dmitri is born."

I nodded, "Alright…What do I do after that?"

He laughed, and shook his head. "It doesn't end, Scarlett. I'll give you more later." He spun me around, and then, I was on my own.

"Ji…Jam….Jimik…Eeeek…..Ha…." It was impossible, I knew it. Ty had said my first victim's name perfectly…but I didn't even know how many syllables there where. I was walking through a jungle in Africa, my nose cornered into my temporary planner. I snapped it shut, and folded it, stuffing it into my pocket. I should have changed…I looked awful. I had stripped my jacket off as soon as we had gotten out of the cold bite of the Sothern California mountains, and was just wearing jeans with a gold stain on them (from my 'blood') at my calf, and a blue t-shirt I was currently melting in. I brushed the sweat off my face with my shoulder, and made myself more forward. I had to find…Ji…ha….and bring him to the gate.

Eventually, my snow boots stuttered over something. I crashed to my knees, swore loudly, and turned around to see what invaded my path. I was expecting a rock, or a plant, something easy to hurl at a tree. It was a body. I crawled over to the dark-skinned body, and rolled it over until I could see it's face. My shriek made it flinch. This had to be him. My hands lightly held his head, placed on either side of his face. I pulled his head up, and placed it on my knees.

He looked awful. I tried to figure out what he was dying from. I'd say he was attacked by something, or someone based on all the blood, and broken bones he had. But, the way his skin looked…broken, slightly pink. His eyes, small and foggy, I say it was a disease. Unsure, I hooked one arm under his neck, the other around his waist and lifted him up. His real body lie on the ground, while his weightless soul thrashed in my arms. He gasped, and shoved me away from him, using a force I didn't quite understand. I also didn't understand what he was yelling at me.

"!!!!!!!" He screamed, using so many letters and words I didn't know existed it made my head spin.  
"Jb…eekha…." I sighed. "Shhhh." I tried, covering my mouth in attempt to make him understand what I was saying.  
He glared at me, "…!!!.!.!!!....!"  
After a moment, it clicked in my head that no one could hear him. He was dead. I reached out, grabbed his wrist, and pulled him away from his body. His hand struck my head roughly.  
"Shut up!" I growled at the soul. His eyes widened, and his voice faltered.  
"Come here!" I ordered, using the same rough, but gentle voice Ty had. Good, it worked in different languages too. I grabbed his wrist again, and pulled him in a semi-circle. I instantly disappeared as the dark gate came into view.

My mind buzzed as I watched him. "Go through, go through…" I murmured, watching my first human face this test. His mouth was open, and he took a few steps forward. Good. "Go through the gate…" I could hear his mind, though I didn't understand it. He was thinking a lot about this.

I bit the inside of my bottom lip, anxious as I tried to force him to move toward the black gate. He did eventually, the gates opened silently. I saw his eyes narrow, and then he spun around, and ran away from the warm welcoming of death. My jaw dropped, and I vaulted after him.

Oh no.


	4. Yes sir!

My lungs hurt! Every inhale caused an immense burning through my chest. A constant ow...ow...ow... I was stopped suddenly. Two arms wrapped around my waist, restraining me. I froze for a moment, then began to thrash. "Ty! I have to get him! He didn't go! He has to go through the gate! I have to...I can't..." I was crying too hard. I felt so pathetic, it seemed like my flow of tears haven't stopped since I died.

"Scarlett, please. I know this is hard, but you can't do anything now. You have to let him go." His beautiful voice sounded strange too, only his emotion was closer to shock then fear. I was still trying to wriggle out of his grasp.

"No Ty! I won't have his death be a mistake because of me. You said yourself that-"

"Scarlett, please." He repeated, tightening his hold on me. I choked out a sob, and twirled around, grabbing the front of his shirt with one hand, and pounding his chest with the other. I wanted to hurt him, but I kept my fists gentle. He was only trying to help.

Ty hugged me tightly, letting me take my anger out on him. That poor boy. He was going to go through hell. He was going to see no response out of any human forever. He was going to be ignored forever. And I couldn't help him. I'm his angle...but I can't help him.

Both of my hands where now gripping Ty's shirt, as if I planned to kill it. "Ty...I-I'm so, s-sorry." I whimpered, shaking my head. He was apparently at a loss for words. He just pet the back of my head gently.

After a moment, he spoke up, his voice an attempt at enthusiasm.  
"Dmitry was born a few moments ago. He's perfectly healthy, and is with a good family that loves him very much. He has an older sister, Rebecca. His mother is a secretary for a very high business, so money is no issue for them. His father stays home and plays with him and Rebecca everyday. They have a dog. He's a huge, yellow lab. The dog loves children, and will make him very happy when Daddy is busy." Before I could stop myself, I was smiling. Dmitry was my human. I owned him. I was going to raise him, but he would know nothing about me until he dies. I want Dmitry to be happy, and have a good life. It's an instinct of mine.

"Really?" I asked Ty, glancing up from his tear-splattered shirt. He smiled reassuringly. "Can I see him?" I asked, my eyes wide with wonder. I didn't realize it at the moment, but Dmitry had subconsciously become the most important thing to me. If Ty had told me I had to stop breathing to keep that baby alive, I would have plugged my nose without hesitation. I didn't need to breathe...but it was still uncomfortable.

"Not yet, you have three more people to take care of today. Get out your book."

With my hands still shaking, I slip my book out of my back pocket, and scrawl Ty's orders on the parchment.

2: Maria.  
3: Tony.  
4: Aubrey.

Maria was next. Ty encouraged me, and pet my head again, reassuring me that everything would be alright. I didn't believe him, but I had work to do. I could mourn more later. I rubbed my red eyes clear, and listened obediently to my angle, nodding my head when appropriate. I was to do the same thing as I had with...the boy...but Maria was in a different place. She was in America. In Southern California actually. I had visited the brisk mountain of Big Bear several times before. It was winter, which meant several feet of snow would be expected. I didn't mind much, I like the cold more then the hot. Much more.

Ty showed me to a room in his house that he had provided just for me. It had almost everything. As an angel, you are going to go to almost every place on earth, so you need to be prepared. As I laced up the thick black boots, Ty provided me with more information.

"Remember, she isn't dead quite yet. She will be able to see you when you make contact with her, so have a plan ready, don't just stroll up into her house and take her soul away. She still has a chance to live, your just there, just in case she can't fight it." I nodded, and stood up, glancing at the wintry apparel I was now donning. As I hopped up and down in the boots, Ty suddenly wrapped his arms around me in a tight hug. Confused, and a little happy, I curled my arms back around him.

Crunch, crunch, crunch, crunch. My legs sunk down three feet with every step. I was okay with snow, it was no enemy of mine. But, there where streets. Streets where the snow-plows made a quick run. These areas where lethal! Twice did my heel slip right over the ice, and force me to dance ridiculously in the street for a while before I caught my balance. It was embarrassing, and frightening. The last thing I wanted now was to fall, crack open my skull and see gold blood run all over the street. THAT wouldn't keep me calm at all.

I eventually reach the cabin with my victim. I followed my instincts with Maria, I knew everything she did while I was looking for her. My plan was already set in my head, so I eagerly put it to action.

My red, frozen knuckles rapped on the front door several times. I heard a loud thump, and a few scuttles. No one answered. I knock a few more times, but was ignored. Ty said she was here. How was I supposed to get to Maria now?

I crunched my way to the side of the house, determined to enter the building. I made my way to Maria's window, and glanced through the open wood blinds. She was in her bed. She was about my age, a little older perhaps. She was very pretty, even though she looked horrible. Her skin was very pale, and her breathing was labored. I sighed, and spun around, using my new ability to materialize into her room.

My original plan had been to identify myself as a visitor, and see her that way...but this proved to be quite simple too. I sat down on the edge of Maria's bed, and gently pet her calf. Now, I had to wait for her to die, so I could take her away.

I wasn't sure what was wrong with her, I suspected a disease again. What else could it be? Hypothermia? After a few moments, her breathing slowed to a halt. That was my cue.

I lifted her soul from her limp body, and twirled around until I saw the black gate before my eyes. I set the beautiful girl down on her feet, ten feet away from the gate, and sat on the floor, waiting for her to make a decision. A few minuets later, Ty joined me, gently placing his hands on my shoulders. I smiled at him, proud of myself.

"You did very well." He praised. I sighed dreamily, and grinned. I might be useful after all.

My gaze didn't remove from Maria for a moment. I was channeling the thought for her to go through the gate mentally over and over. I watched as she took a step. A step away. "Oh my god...Ty." I pleaded in worry, standing up. He stood up behind me, and I could tell he was just as anxious as I was. I made my mental contact stronger. It didn't help. Maria took a few more steps away.

"Ty!" I begged, looking at him frantically. Wanting him to do something to help me. He just shook his head. He couldn't do anything. Just as I predicted, Maria turned around, and walked casually away from the gate.

I ran my fingers through my hair, shaking my head sadly. "Ty…I can't save anyone." I whispered. My angel looked at me, his expression confused. He knew I was hopeless…he just wasn't sure how to get rid of me.

"Keep trying." He answered finally. Keep trying? Keep sending lost souls into the world he meant. What was he thinking?

"T-Ty, you-"

"Tony, go find him, now." He ordered.

I stared at him, amazed. He was going to give me another chance…"Okay." I murmured, wanting to get this over with so he could let me go. One more person…


End file.
